Discussion, in Irritation Major
by NC Girl
Summary: An attempt to write a story using ONLY dialogue.  Takes place about 1 month after the season 2 finale.


**Discussion, in Irritation Major**

By: NC Girl

Note: I wanted to try to write a story using only dialogue. The point of this is to see if the reader (you) would get the point of the _story_ even without descriptions or narrative or non-verbal character reactions. I will find it interesting to hear if you could distinguish moods and tones like anger, sarcasm, concern, regret, etc. just by reading the dialogue. So, having said all of that, I am really interested in getting some feedback from those who take the time to read it, whether it's in the form of a review or just an email.

This takes place about a month after the season 2 finale.

* * *

"So, I have a question." 

"Shoot"

"Oh, don't tempt me. Were you _ever_ going to tell me about this?"

"Sam."

"Dean!"

"Eventually."

"Eventually like when you passed out at the wheel? Eventually when you blacked out in the middle of being chased by something that wants to _kill_ you? Eventually when –"

"Okay! I get it. But it's not like _you_ know when a vision is going to hit you. We don't see it coming, we don't get a warning of any kind. You could be doing any one of those things, too, ya know."

"You're right… but at least you know what's happening to me when I suddenly have a power surge. Dean, you scared the shit out of me, man! I thought… I… I don't know what I though but "vision" never crossed my mind. I just saw you drop like a ton of lead, man. Eight feet. Head first!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here. Put this on your forehead."

"It's cold."

"It's _ice_, Dean."

"This sucks."

"Hey, hey, hey… don't lie down, you might fall asleep."

"How could I sleep with you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling."

"No?"

"No! I'm … discussing."

"Yeah, well, you're _discussing_ loudly."

"Fine. So, when did these visions start?"

"Vision. There's only been one."

"Today was the first time?"

"Okay, two. The first one was last month when the demon had you. I didn't know where to find you. I didn't even know where to look, man. Bobby and me… we were wracking our brains to come up with some kind of plan when it first hit. It was just this spike of pain- like a fuckin' shovel to my forehead. Nearly knocked me off my feet."

"Jesus, Dean! And it never occurred to you that maybe you should have told me about this at some point over the past month?"

"I sorta had other things on my mind, Sam."

"Damn it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have a point."

"So, you didn't black out the first time?"

"No, but I wished I had."

"What did you see?"

"You. For a split second. Some buildings and this bell with a tree engraved in it. I told Bobby about it and he knew where to go."

"How?"

"I didn't ask him, Sam! I didn't care as long as we found you when we got there."

"Sorry, Dean. Calm down."

"Look, I was under a lot of stress at the time. I figured the whole vision thing was an anomaly. A one time thing."

"Okay, so it looks like it wasn't."

"No, I guess not."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Nearly normal except for this goose-egg."

"Does your head hurt -?"

"Damn it! Only when you touch it, Florence!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah you are."

"Here, take these. I'll get you some water."

"Don't bother."

"So, did you get any warning the first time it happened? Like a pre-spike?"

"That sounds dirty, Sam."

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't remember. It's not like I know what was happening at the time. So… maybe."

"Well, did you have any warning _this_ time?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It caught me off-guard again. I think the first thing I remember was a bright flash. Then, maybe a few seconds later, another flash followed by some images. Like a really fast slideshow. You know, image then darkness, image, darkness, image, darkness."

"Do you remember what any of the images were?"

"Uh… an elevator shaft… a key in a marble ashtray… you, in a broom closet… a glass figurine of some kind. I think it was of a girl and a dog. Or maybe a deer. I don't know."

"Dean."

"What?"

"I had just stepped into that broom closet when I heard all of the crashing and I looked out the doorway just as you fell from the roof of that shed behind the warehouse."

"So you came out? Of the closet?"

"Yeah, and I - Dean, focus! Save your fifth-grade humor for the eleven year olds, would ya?"

"Oh, C'mon. You opened the door and left it wide open! Did you really expect me to _not_ walk on in? Sam! You said it, not me. Lighten up. It was funny."

"Are you done?"

"Umm… yes, I think I am."

"My point is that you saw me in that broom closet. You connected with me in real time, Dean."

" I'm still not seeing your point here, Sam.."

"Dean, I see things _before_ they happen. It sounds as if you are seeing things _as_ they happen."

"And why is that significant?

"I… Well, …I don't know, exactly."

"Terrific."

"Give me a break, man. What do you want from me? I just found out about this vision of yours maybe 45 minutes ago, remember?"

"Well? How much time do you need?"

"Maybe you should take a nap after all."

"Uh, got a concussion here, genius. I can't sleep for…Oh, you are a funny man, Sam. Don't let anyone tell you differently, okay? No, seriously. Funny stuff."

"Look, I don't know what all of this means, but I gotta tell ya, it's kind of a relief to know that I'm not he only one here with Wonder Twin powers But it does open a lot of doors and raise a lot of questions."

"We're not twins, Sam. And the Wonder Twins weren't psychics. They were shape shifters."

"Details."

"Well, then….you're…the girl."

"Hey, whatever, man. She was the smart one and kicked more ass than the so-called guy. He was just lame."

"Shut up. And go sit somewhere else. You're giving me a headache."

"Okay, fine. But I'm waking you up in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And I'm not promising it'll be pleasant. You might want to brush up on those psychic abilities of yours so that you might actually …. Oh, that's real mature, Dean."

End.

August 07


End file.
